Little Dreams
by Xateramusa
Summary: just a tripcal storie just through the eyes of Kikyo, Sango, Ayame, Kirara, Rin, Shiori, Kagura, and there thoughts.


Dreaming 3: Dreams

This story is for my favorite girls in Inuyasha. Kiyko, Ayame, Sango, Kagura, Kanna

(Kikyo)

I'm walk among the living yet I can not be happy, cause my reincarnation is with the person I love. Inuyasha I love you, you don't need her. I will fine away to become alive once again, and then you and I can be together.

_They say  
They don't trust  
You, me, we, us  
So we'll fall  
If we must  
Cause it's you, me  
And it's all about  
It's all about_

It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)

(Ayame)

I hope one day you will remember the promise you made me, on the night of the lunar rainbow. You seem like I'm not that important, but if you can stop being obsess with the miko, and listen to me. Koga she doesn't love you, she loves Inuyasha.

_There's a thing that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us  
all about us  
We'll run away if we must  
'Cause ya know  
It's all about us (It's all about us)  
_

_It's all about love (It's all about us)  
In you I can trust (It's all about us)  
It's all about us_

(Sango)

I keep getting my heart broken, the monk said that he wanted me, but behind my back he sleeps with other woman as well as flirt with them. I said that I will become his wife, but now I don't want to. I will not be committed to you. you couldn't stop flirting with other woman, so Miroku this is good bye. I'm going to move on.

_If they hurt you  
They hurt me too  
So we'll rise up  
Won't stop  
And it's all about  
It's all about  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
_

_All about us (all about us)  
There's a thing that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
_

(Shiori)

I'm thankful to Inuyasha, and his friends for helping me, and my mother. When I found out the reason why my father died that was it. My grandfather stooped so low, that to kill my father for loving a human, I can never forgive him if he was alive. Thank you Inuyasha for saving me.

_It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
_

_All about us  
all about us  
We'll run away if we must  
'Cause ya know  
It's all about us (It's all about us)  
It's all about love (It's all about us)  
In you I can trust (It's all about us)  
It's all about us  
_

(Kagura)

I can't believe that I am finally free. Now I can go find Sesshoumaru, and tell that I like him. Naraku is dead; I'm free like the wind. I hope that Sesshoumaru will feel the same way. I also want to thank him for helping me when I was flowing in the river, with my wounds Thank you Sesshoumaru for every thing.

_They don't know  
They can't see  
Who we are  
Fear is the enemy  
Hold on tight  
Hold on to me  
'Cause tonight_

It's all about us  
It's all about  
All about us  
There's a thing that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about us (all about us) 

(Kanna)

I'm the void, I don't have feelings, but if I did what will happen to me. Naraku created me out of his flesh so I can steal soles of other people. I carry a mirror just to suck out soles, is this my fate for my life? I want to know.

_It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
There's a thing that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
All about us  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
_

(Kirara)

No one knows what I am saying so how can they tell what I'm telling them? I've been in the slayers village for a long time. My misstress Sango really loves me, but I wish she can hear my thoughts. So I can telling her how I feel about her, that I love her too.

_There's a thing that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
We'll run away if we must  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)_

(Rin)

I wonder when I die what will Lord Sesshomaru do? Will he forget me,cause I know deep down in my heart, I won't forget him. Lord Sesshomaru, I hope you, and Jaken will be with me till I die.

_It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
We'll run away if we must  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)_

It's all about us (It's all about us)  
It's all about love (It's all about us)  
In you I can trust (It's all about us)

It's all about us

Well that's it. I thought about the girls, Sango, Kikyo, Kagura, Kirara, Rin, Ayame. Kirara, Shiori. Please R&R Thank you. Oh the song is called All About Us by Tatu, and I don't own Inuyasha.


End file.
